


Aire fresco

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Living Together, M/M, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi está exhausto. Kenma es un buen novio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	Aire fresco

Akaashi se encontraba en el asiento más alejado de la entrada, su sitio habitual en la biblioteca, esperando la hora de salida. Su trabajo era escaso en los días siguientes al periodo de exámenes, la atmósfera relajada de la universidad bastante llevadera. Hasta él mismo sentía cierta tranquilidad. 

O cansancio. 

No estaba del todo seguro. De algo si que lo estaba: _ Eso _ en lo que había evitado pensar todo el día, o quizá toda la semana, pues si lo hacía, _ cuando _ lo hacía, se sentía de lo más frustrado.

Meditaba nuevamente, buscando distracciones en la agenda del día siguiente, cuando la puerta se abrió. Por un segundo, Akaashi se mostró irritado, su mente ya pensando en cómo ahuyentar al intruso que se atrevió a entrar a último minuto. Sin embargo, su enojo se desvaneció por completo cuando reconoció la mata de cabellos bicolor que se asomaban por encima del mostrador. 

— ¿Listo para irnos?

La voz de Kenma, que hacía solo un par de años Akaashi encontraba desafiante, era ahora un suave respiro de aire fresco y un deleite para sus oídos. 

—Seguro.

Akaashi ordenó sus suplementos, depositándolos en los distintos cajones. Los lapiceros aquí, la libreta de anotaciones por allá. Enseguida, desconectó su _laptop_ y guardó los libros que necesitaba para la clase de la próxima semana en su mochila. Kenma le miraba absorto, como si cada movimiento realizado fuera hipnotizante. No lo eran, _ para nada _, pensaba Akaashi.

— ¿Día pesado?

—Mm. —Akaashi pensó en una respuesta coherente, una simple afirmación parecía inadecuada. — No. No realmente. Aunque, —suspiró, —me gustaría tener un día libre al menos una vez antes de que termine el semestre.

Volvió la vista al otro lado del mostrador, encontrando una pila de libros que aún necesitaban ser acomodados. Debió haberlos pasado por alto en sus divagaciones.

_ Demonios _. Akaashi hizo una mueca. Sabía que confiar en el tipo encargado del turno matutino era una batalla perdida: esa misma pila se quedaría ahí esperando por él hasta la tarde siguiente, además de los libros extra de la mañana. Dio un respingo y meditó. 

¿Podría, por un momento, tener fe en la humanidad y dejar eso de una vez para volver al apartamento con Kenma? 

…

Por supuesto que no.

Encontró a Kenma mirándole con curiosidad, a un paso de la puerta con la mano ya extendida hacia la manija. Exhaló, derrotado.

—Creo que será mejor que te pongas cómodo. 

Kenma miró a su alrededor, fijando la vista sobre los libros. Se limitó a asentir y pasó a sentarse a uno de los sillones de cuero que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo. _ ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante barbaridad? Esto es una biblioteca escolar, no un café, _pensó Akaashi mientras hacía camino a la enorme pila de libros. En fin, era mejor opción que sentarse en la incómoda silla del mostrador o en las mesas de estudio que miraban a los enormes ventanales. Kenma se acurrucó en una esquina y sacó su dispositivo móvil para pasar el rato.

Akaashi tomó parte de la pila de libros y encaminó hacia los estantes. La duda del cómo se le había pasado esa tarea danzaba en su mente. Quizá el estrés de la temporada de exámenes aun no lo dejaba por completo. 

Paseó por los pasillos, buscando y archivando cada libro en su lugar correspondiente. Física, historia del arte, anatomía, psicología criminalística, robótica… La biblioteca de la universidad estaba bien equipada. Dado el material con el que se topó, reconoció que las distintas facultades operaban diferente, así que todavía había algunos en periodo de pruebas, o empezando sus respectivas tesis.

* * *

La tarea le pareció interminable, la torre era más alta de lo que se había imaginado. Al fin el último libro, solo tenía que revisar el número de serie en el lomo para saber dónde ponerlo… excepto que no tenía ninguno. Inspeccionó una vez más el lomo, como si mágicamente le fuera a aparecer el código de barras. Vaya que estaba cansado. Le dio vuelta de una buena vez, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al libro como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente. Al hacerlo, se paralizó. Letras cursivas doradas, una cubierta de pasta dura de un tenue color rosado… el libro que tenía entre sus manos no pertenecía a ninguna sección de esta biblioteca. Abrió la cubierta, no confiando en lo que leían sus ojos. Debía haber algún error, no podía ser, sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada… pero no era el caso. Efectivamente, era un libro erótico. _ Algún estudiante lo habrá olvidado _. Y honestamente, dado el contenido explícito en su interior, Akaashi dudaba que el propietario regresara a reclamarlo. 

Bueno, al menos su trabajo estaba terminado. Y esa misma razón lo llevó a revisar el contenido del libro. Un poco de curiosidad nunca estaba de más, Akaashi era un joven sano y aun se encontraba aprendiendo las cosas de la vida. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el sillón del fondo. Detrás del librero Kenma se encontraba totalmente absorto en su dispositivo. 

_ Está bien, solo es un vistazo. _

El libro no tenía pies ni cabeza. Por lo que pudo absorber en su lectura rápida, algunas historias se encontraban bastante calientes, o así lo sugerían las palabras clave que se podían leer de reojo; otras eran más del lado romántico y dulce; un par Akaashi las pensó verdaderamente absurdas. Entretenidas, debía ceder, pero absurdas. Y eso fue un simple vistazo, ojala tuviera el tiempo para leer más de una página de cada historia. Examinó el libro por última vez, deteniéndose en el cuento más corto que pudo encontrar, leyendo no con prisa pero tampoco tan detenidamente como a él le hubiera gustado, hasta llegar a la última página. Si tuviera que escribir una reseña, alabaría las ilustraciones, aunque las entradas eran algo burdas de leer. Ya lo calificaría correctamente cuando pudiera darle su completa atención y no tuviera la mente nublada ni el inicio de una erección entre sus piernas. 

Volteó de nuevo hacia Kenma y los ventanales. Éstos sólo mostraban el reflejo de las lámparas blancas del interior, y apenas el atisbo de la luz anaranjada detrás del jardín hacia la salida del campus. El ajetreo de estudiantes disminuyó considerablemente, la mayoría probablemente ya había dejado las instalaciones escolares.

Claro. Pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente Akaashi en ese instante. Ciertamente, la biblioteca no era el lugar ideal para esos pensamientos. Pero el libro, tan burdo y absurdo, y la lectura, tan rápida como había sido, había dejado tan caliente Akaashi no creía poder aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Así que Akaashi se dirigió a la puerta, y pasó el seguro sin hacer mucho ruido.

— ¿Terminaste? —Kenma dijo desde su lugar en el sofá, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Del trabajo? Sí, podría decirse. 

—Ah. Entonces ya podemos irnos, —Kenma guardó su dispositivo e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Akaashi lo detuvo por los hombros. Kenma alzó una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad. — ¿Keiji?

—Estaba pensando en que no estaría mal quedarnos por un rato más. 

Kenma arrugó la cara, —Creí que dijiste que habías terminado y que estabas cansado. No veo la razón por la que-

No terminó la frase. Los labios de Akaashi chocaron contra los suyos, hambrientos, robando el aliento del otro, haciéndolo gemir por la sorpresa y la delicadeza con la que sus brazos deslizaban hasta su cintura. 

—Solo un poco más. —Akaashi regaló a Kenma una mirada traviesa, y éste último se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Vaya que se había frenado, muy a su pesar. Incluso Kenma se dio cuenta, instándole a continuar aun después de que éste alcanzara el orgasmo. Debía ser doloroso para Akaashi, pues él no se había desahogado en el pequeño momento feliz.

Pero hasta él tenía principios, no iría hasta el final en un lugar público (menos si corría el riesgo de ser despedido de su único trabajo, aun si la paga no era considerable). Además, estarían más cómodos en la privacidad de su apartamento. 

Entraron a la residencia en jadeos, nunca el camino de vuelta había sido tan corto. No habían terminado de quitarse los zapatos y colgar sus chaquetas cuando ya estaban uno encima del otro. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? ¿Una semana? ¿Quizá dos? Akaashi estaba tan fatigado mentalmente que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero esto era necesario. Podía olvidarse de todo, perderse en las sensaciones, en la calidez del abrazo de Kenma, en la humedad de su boca, en el roce de sus cuerpos. Lo necesitaba, y podría olvidar todo el mundo por tener ese momento. No podía esperar un día más, ni hasta la mañana siguiente, lo necesitaba _ ahora _. Y no podía estar más bendecido, pues Kenma parecía estar en la misma frecuencia.

Se separaron solo lo suficiente para tomar aire, un hilo de saliva lo único que los mantenía unidos. El rubor en las mejillas de Kenma debía era el reflejo físico del calor que Akaashi sentía en sus adentros, probablemente un poco menos, pues su sangre estaba hirviendo.

— ¿A-a la habitación? —Kenma alcanzó a decir, recuperando el aliento.

Akaashi gruñó. La sensación era intensa, no quería perder el tiempo, pero…no, no pensaría de más, ya era bastante malo estar en esa condición. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, nublada con deseo.

Kenma lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo entre tropezones hasta la oscuridad de su habitación. El apartamento no era muy grande: constaba de una simple cocineta, una pequeña sala de estar (si es que se le podía llamar así), un baño con regadera y la habitación que era su cuarto. Al menos había una puerta que lo dividía de la estancia. Mejor aún, la casera no había visto ningún problema y casi no recibían visitas, así que no había miradas curiosas o preguntas incómodas de parte de personas indeseables.

A Akaashi apenas le dio tiempo de encender las luces antes de ser arrojado al _futón_ que ambos compartían. No se iba a quejar, le gustaba cuando Kenma lo trataba de forma ruda de vez en cuando; ya ambos conocían sus límites. Deshacerse de sus ropas no presentó mayor problema, las ansias de sentir a Kenma le dieron el impulso de energía extra que necesitaba. Sorprendentemente, Kenma se desnudó de manera apresurada también, Akaashi se distrajo solo ¿qué? ¿Un segundo? Desvió la mirada antes de sentirse estallar, buscando su discreta caja de “artículos varios”, no es que le fuera a poner en tinta dorada y _glitter_ “Juguetes sexuales y aditamentos para sexo seguro pertenecientes a Keiji y Kenma”, muy a pesar de que ellos dos fueran los únicos que entraran en esa habitación.

Y, _ oh _, Kenma ya los tenía en mano, así que su preocupación por encontrarlos era innecesaria.

— ¿Quieres que-?

—N-no, s-solo apresúrate. —La desesperación en su voz era evidente. Si todavía había una gota de cansancio, está ya se había evaporado por completo en Akaashi.

Y Kenma lo complació. El primer contacto siempre era doloroso, un leve ardor en un piquete, pero en las “expertas” manos de Kenma, era momentáneo. Después de eso, solo quedaba enfocarse y relajarse; un respiro, dos. Uno, dos. Uno… Akaashi no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca. ¿Debería dejarse perder ahora? Difícilmente habían comenzado…

Pero si algo era indicación de que debería hacerlo, fue el gruñido de Kenma y su insistencia al empujar dentro y fuera de Akaashi, cada vez con un poco más de fuerza. Ya se sentía al límite cuando Kenma tironeó de su miembro erecto, con su mano empapada de loción. Dios, se sentía tan bien, que, que…

Akaashi tragó saliva. Eso no podía ser posible. ¿No se supone que era él el que tenía más aguante de los dos? Kenma no pareció inmutarse, ocupándose de ensanchar más la entrada de Akaashi, colocando otro dedo en su interior. 

Entre jadeos, Akaashi intentó avisar a Kenma sobre su pequeño detalle, pero fue ignorado. Si seguía jugueteando su miembro, Akaashi se correría sin más, sin mencionar que estaría…

—E-espera, Kozume, yo…

Eso detuvo todo movimiento de Kenma. Por razones contrarias a lo que Akaashi pensaba.

—Keiji, no me llames así cuando estamos juntos. —Kenma frunció el ceño, apenas visible tras su larga cabellera.

En cualquier otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para que el otro se levantara, enojado, y dejara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Claro, Akaashi no le había llamado Kozume en la cama desde hacía ya un par de meses atrás, en ese momento, y con otras cosas ocupando su mente, simplemente lo había olvidado, dejándose llevar por la costumbre de ese par de semanas en las que no se veían más que de reojo en la facultad, y en las noches en que llegaban agotados y apenas tenían las fuerzas de decirse “buenas noches”.

_ Ah _, pero esas dulces arrugas que se formaban en su frente…nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Akaashi las adoraba.

—Lo lamento “Kozume” —, ahí estaban otra vez. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo no le respondía de la manera que él quería, ya se habría levantado a besarlas. Pero solo tenía fuerzas suficientes para apoyarse en sus codos y verlo directamente a los ojos, —S-solo, deja que tome un respiro. De otro modo no aguantaré…

El rostro de Kenma se suavizó ligeramente, pero había un brillo en sus ojos… Akaashi conocía ese brillo.

— ¿Kenma…?

—Mm. Esta vez… quizá no quiero que _ aguantes _.

Akaashi se ruborizó excesivamente, incluso podía ver su propio pecho de un ligero color rosado. Y quién era él para decir no… Repasó mentalmente su itinerario del siguiente día. Sábado. Solo trabajaba en el turno vespertino, así que estaría bien. Dejando el _ pensar _ de lado, continúo con el juego de Kenma. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente en una sonrisa engreída. 

—Ah, ¿no quieres? ¿Es que acaso me estas amenazando?

Su juego de provocaciones aún era nuevo, al menos en lo que a juegos sexuales se refería. En la cancha era diferente, pero desde que empezaron a descubrir esa clase de gustos, lo mejor era evitarlos en ella. Aún estaba fresca en su memoria aquella ocasión en que terminaron besándose en los vestidores después de las provocaciones en un juego, y ni se diga de lo adoloridos y agotados que quedaron al día siguiente. Fue una noche muy ocupada y una mañana de clases de lo peor.

Kenma le miró fijamente. La chispa en esos ojos miel lo dejó boquiabierto, y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Era extraño, el cómo su cuerpo parecía recargarse de energía en vez de drenarse en esos momentos privados con Kenma.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el futón, inconscientemente_ apretando _ los dedos de Kenma.

La sonrisa que le regaló el otro en ojos entrecerrados valía por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que había dado al colegio esas dos semanas. Por mucho que odiara estar separado de su pareja, si esa era la recompensa que obtendría cada vez… pues ojala todas las semanas hubiera exámenes finales.

—Kenma, en verdad… si sigue así…

—No he hecho nada…todavía. —disminuyó su voz un octavo en la última parte.

Akaashi hizo un movimiento de caderas para regresar la atención de Kenma a ese asunto sin terminar. Necesitaba sentirlo, entregarse sin restricciones, para que él llegara más y más profundo, del modo que solo Kenma haría. Kenma soltó un respiro entrecortado. Akaashi esperaba que fuera porque se sentía de la misma forma.

—Espera solo un poco más.

Kenma era cruel. ¿Para qué llevarlo al límite si lo iba a hacer esperar? ¿Acaso había malinterpretado? Si Kenma no lo hacía, no le quedaría a Akaashi más que aliviarse con uno de sus fríos juguetes-

— ¡Ahh!

La mano de Kenma resumió su actividad; ambas manos de hecho, haciendo de Akaashi un lío sobre el cobertor. Sus dedos tocaban directamente ese punto mágico, una y otra vez. Por el otro lado, el pulgar de Kenma esparcía el líquido seminal por la cabeza de su miembro. Los gemidos salían de su garganta con más frecuencia, y en algún punto entre la duda y la acción, sus ojos se habían cerrado, aumentando las sensaciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo. 

Un poco más, solo un poco y, y…

Kenma se detuvo, alejando ambas manos bruscamente. Akaashi se quejó en protesta, tratando de alcanzar ese alivio por su cuenta. 

Si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría visto la desesperación con la que Kenma abrió el pequeño empaque de plástico al punto de casi dejarlo caer al suelo, la impaciencia con que se colocó el látex sobre su miembro, además de la copiosa cantidad de loción que frotaba sobre el mismo. De cierta manera, fue bueno que no lo hiciera, ya que ver la manera en que su lengua mojaba sus labios y en la que sacudió la cabeza para retirar su cabello del rostro, lo habrían hecho venirse en ese momento.

Akaashi apretó sutilmente su erección, palmeando la cabeza y moviendo en movimientos circulares. Sería injusto que se corriese encima después del trabajo que Kenma había realizado con él. Y a estas alturas dudaba de que pudiera lograrlo el solo. Fue entonces cuando sintió a Kenma moverse del sitio donde había quedado “aparcado”.

Lenta y suavemente, Kenma _ por fin _ entró en su cuerpo, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas con las manos a cada lado del torso de Akaashi. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente, la tenue luz de las luces de la calle dándole un aura angelical, en la que Akaashi se perdería si pudiera, cada día, todos los días. Verle de tan cerca, con esa expresión en su rostro era, a su vez, otro de sus placeres; el placer en su mirada, las perladas gotas de sudor cayendo sobre sus sienes… Akaashi congelaría el tiempo para tenerlo así por siempre.

Kenma empezó lentamente. El calor que tanto ansiaba por fin envolvió a Akaashi entero, la dicha que le proporcionaba su pareja en todos los sentidos era abrumadora, en un buen sentido. Akaashi cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar, no era mucho lo que podía hacer además de recompensar a Kenma con gemidos gustosos y arañazos en la espalda. Al menos, no por ahora. Ya habría otra oportunidad para devolverle el favor con creces. 

—Keiji… yo…

La manera en que intentaba hablar, esforzándose entre sus leves gruñidos y sus suaves movimientos, hacían que el corazón de Akaashi se estrujara. Debía ser una ocasión especial si Kenma llegaba a hablar, sucio o de cualquier otra forma, mientras se encontraban en mitad del acto. 

—D-dime… 

—Te amo.

—Nn- Yo… ¡Ahh! Yo también. 

Kenma llevó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, jalando del miembro de Akaashi perezosamente, mientras la otra se ocupaba de apretar y masajear el interior de su muslo. Akaashi vio una explosión de colores y estrellas detrás de sus ojos, el calor dentro suyo liberándose finalmente, dejándolo satisfecho. Kenma tardó un poco más, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar el momento. Akaashi lo incentivó con un movimiento de caderas y un beso húmedo, el cual Kenma aceptó sin reproche, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, Kenma aceleró sus embestidas y llegó al clímax. Entre jadeos y besuqueos, se tumbó a su lado, aun acariciando su piel.

Lentamente, sus respiraciones se calmaron, quizá demasiado, pues Akaashi sintió la pesadez del sueño sobre sus ojos, aunque su mente se aferraba a la conciencia. Sabía que no duraría mucho, así que se resignó al cansancio mientras la suave voz de Kenma lo acariciaba por dentro con sus dulces palabras. 

* * *

_ A la mañana siguiente. _

La luz del día entraba sigilosamente entre las persianas de su ventana, golpeando contra las pesadas cortinas oscuras, las favoritas de Kenma para aquellos lánguidos fines de semana en que ambos se quedaban en casa. Akaashi no recordaba haberlas colocado el día anterior… Dio media vuelta en el futón, y se sorprendió al no encontrar la vista habitual a su lado, el ovillo que Kenma hacía mientras jugaba con su dispositivo portátil. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Kenma? Entre quejidos y gruñidos se levantó en sus codos, divisando movimiento entre la porción entreabierta de la puerta corrediza.

— ¿Kenma? —pronunció desde su posición, su voz un tanto rasposa.

—Aquí.

Pues claro, quién más podría ser… Akaashi sacudió los restos de aletargamiento, intentando nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

No recibió respuesta, no que esperara alguna. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el futón, tanteando a su lado para encontrar el reloj, digital por supuesto, ya que a Kenma le molestaba el tic tac de los relojes convencionales. 

—Doce y media…doce…

Akaashi se levantó en un santiamén, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos. Revolvió sus ropas y se vistió, rompiendo su propio récord. Arreglándose el cabello con las manos, Akaashi se dirigió a la sala buscando sus llaves y su bolsa estrepitosamente.

— ¡Kenma! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Tengo que irme ya!

Kenma ni siquiera lo miraba, ocupado con el portátil entre sus manos. El desayuno-almuerzo se encontraba en su mesita de centro, acomodado con sutileza y esperando a ser comido. Aún salía vapor de la taza de café.

— ¿A dónde? 

Esto no estaba pasando. Igual no tenía caso discutir por semejante desliz, al fin todavía había tiempo. Ahora si tan solo encontrara sus llaves…

—A mi trabajo de medio tiempo. 

—Ah.

— ¿Ah? —Akaashi lo miró con cierta condescendencia. 

—Ah. —Kenma cambió su posición sentada en el suelo, estirando las piernas. —Llamé temprano para informar que no irías. Dijeron que no había problema, que te lo habías ganado o algo. —desvió la vista de la pantalla por un segundo, arqueando una ceja en su dirección. —Creí que quedamos de acuerdo anoche.

Anoche. Ah sí. Akaashi parpadeó. —Por… supuesto. —que no recordaba. Pero ya no importaba. Tomó asiento al lado contrario de Kenma y se relajó escuchando el sonido del juego. — ¿En qué más quedamos de acuerdo?

Por la sonrisa traviesa que le regaló, y esa mirada llena de afecto, Akaashi se daba una idea.

* * *

_ Extra:_

—Keiji, ese libro…

— ¿Cuál? Ah, lo encontré en la biblioteca y no me pareció correcto dejarlo ahí. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, debí dejarlo en la caja de objetos perdidos…

—Está bien así. Yo lo puse ahí.

—Ya veo… … …… ¿Qué? 

—No encontré otra manera. Si no te distraía encontrarías más y más tareas y nunca llegaríamos a casa. Necesitabas un descanso.

—Ah. ¿Gracias…?

—Mm. De nada. 


End file.
